


Slice of Mob Life

by Kamari333



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Christmas, Gen, Gift Fic, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mugging, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Self-Defense, Shopping, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333
Summary: While Sans stays home to nurse an injury, Papyrus (with the help of Lil Pup) goes shopping for food.Papyrus speculates on what was, what is, and what could be.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kamari333 Gifts and Prompts, Pap Chat Secret Santa 2019





	Slice of Mob Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invalid_Opinion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/gifts).



> I'm... not the best at non-shippy things, but I tried my best! I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet about fluffy 1920s mob life! Merry Giftmas!

Sans was fast asleep on the couch, sleeves rolled up over his elbows and collar unbuttoned to be left askew around his fragile throat. One of the straps holding up his slacks was starting to slide off his shoulder, loose around his arm as he lay there drooling on his own shirt, a soft whistle of air riding his slow, easy breathing.

Papyrus heaved a world weary sigh, pulling the spare blanket off the back of the couch to tuck around him, careful of the side of his ribcage where he knew Sans was still nursing a nasty little crack. Their line of work was anything but safe, so Papyrus couldn't really begrudge his brother taking the time to recover ( _never, never ever, not when it mattered so much, not when it meant the difference between bringing him home and bringing him home in a bag_ ). Sans' snore rose in volume, stuttered, then tapered off again, relaxing as the added insulation began warming his bones against the winter chill.

"THERE," Papyrus murmured, a soft, grateful smile pulling at his teeth. "NOW YOU STAY RIGHT THERE, SANS. I WILL BE BACK LATER."

Sans, of course, did not respond, being asleep as he was. Papyrus did not mind, patting his arm before finally pulling back.

Papyrus started pulling on his coat, checking he was _suit_ ably dressed and manicured for a public outing: his shoes were shined; his shirt was tucked in and smoothed pleasantly over his ribs; his perfectly tailored slacks were straight and wrinkle free, only the properly folded crease to be seen; his buckles were cleaned; his tie was pulled to the proper tension around his collar; his coat was free of debris and unsightly dog hair ( _that annoying dog was always ruining his sunday best, really, Papyrus was beginning to think it was sapient enough to be purposefully malicious!_ ); he had his wallet, his keys, and his favorite pistol.

But something was missing...

A soft tug at Papyrus' coat reminded him of exactly what had slipped his mind. He turned to smile down at Frisk (the human he and Sans had rescued from a box what seemed like so long ago). Frisk gave one more tug, looking up at Papyrus with their squinty, soulful eyes.

"HOW DID I EVER FORGET?" Papyrus gasped in only a little bit of sarcastic shame. "WHAT DO YOU THINK, LIL PUP? DO YOU WANT TO STAY WITH SANS, OR COME SHOPPING WITH ME?"

Frisk began wringing their hands, rocking back and forth on their heels, making their little mary janes clack softly on the hardwood floor. They looked back at Sans, then back at Papyrus, a quiet pleading in their expression.

Papyrus could read the unspoken worries clearly. "DO NOT FEAR, LIL PUP! SANS IS SAFE AND WELL! HE WILL SLEEP FOR A FEW HOURS AND THEN BE UP ENOUGH TO ASK FOR HIS KETCHUP. HE IS SAFE HERE." Papyrus knew he was: they were in the dead center of the mob's territory, an apartment not a block away from the boss' base of operations.

Papyrus trusted Undyne with his life, and more importantly, with Sans'.

"UNDYNE IS RIGHT DOWN THE STREET IF SOMETHING HAPPENS, REMEMBER? AND IF WE DON'T RESTOCK THE KITCHEN, THEN SANS WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT WHEN HE WAKES UP, RIGHT?" Papyrus stroked over Frisk's head, carding gently through their hair (which needed another trim soon, if he was any judge; he would have to talk to Sans about it when he was back in shape). Frisk nuzzled into Papyrus' hand, calmed and reassured (whether from the affection or his reasoning, Papyrus could only speculate).

"SO! DO YOU WANT TO STAY HERE AND KEEP AN EYE ON SANS TOO? OR COME WITH ME?" Papyrus asked again.

Frisk vacillated again, before waddling over to give Sans' legs a little hug. Papyrus watched with all the fondness in the world as they then went and got their little step stool, moving it to the wall by the coat hanger to carefully walk up it and reach for their little coat, then climb back down and put their stool back neatly in the corner. The human pulled their own coat on, struggling with the little buttons for a moment or two before walking back to Papyrus and taking hold of his hand.

It took everything Papyrus had not to squeal at the sheer level of adorable. _Truly, his and his brother's little human was the very best human in the whole wide world and he, the Great Papyrus, loved them the very most ever._

Just like Sans.

Papyrus peeked out the peep hole to make sure no one was waiting outside the door, then, happiness radiating from every pore, he opened the door and led Frisk out.

Papyrus gently swung his hand, keeping a firm hold on his little charge. "IS THERE ANYWHERE YOU WANT TO GO BEFORE WE GO TO THE GROCERY STORE?"

Frisk seemed to think about it, one little finger poking at their cheek, before shaking their head. A soft noise sounded out faintly, akin to the wisp of Sans' name, ragged and broken and rough from disuse, as they pointed back behind them.

"I SUPPOSE YOU ARE RIGHT, LIL PUP," Papyrus agreed, "NO NEED TO KEEP SANS WAITING."

The two of them rounded a corner, just in time to walk into a gust of December wind. Frisk stumbled, nearly falling over if not for Papyrus' grip on them thanks to a bit of ice on the ground. Papyrus stood firm, holding their hand and waiting for them to find their footing once more. Frisk made a small noise of effort, before looking up at Papyrus and giving a thumbs up.

Papyrus felt his soul swell, overtaken by a flood of affection for the little human. "EXCELLENT SAVE, LIL PUP! I AM SO VERY PROUD OF YOU!!" The smile he got in return, small and shy and still as precious as the first he and his brother received, was well worth the moment spared for it.

As they continued walking, Papyrus got to see Frisk's face light up in wonder: the city was beginning to get into the holiday season, decorations popping up on store fronts and around the lamp posts sparsely scattered along the road. The snow that had begun the night before still powdered the ground, a shallow blanket of white that promised more to come in the following days, turning to unsavory slush along the curb. Frisk occasionally looked behind them to see their footprints left in the wake of their travels, changing the angle of their feet every few steps to see how that affected the print left behind.

Papyrus couldn't wait to see Frisk's reaction to the height of the holiday spirit, when the snow was thick enough to sled on had there been the space, and the candles and bells and carolers were in their prime.

Perhaps next year they could go to the country and have a quieter holiday. Papyrus tightened his grip, his mind compositing a vivid image of what their lives could be if they simply left this all behind, if they ran away to raise Frisk the way they deserved: running a store or a farm, taking the human sledding and building snowmen and crafting lovely things, living without wondering who would be shot that day and how much blood would be spilt. Papyrus shook off the intrusive thoughts, smiling down at Frisk. As nice as such a life could be, he knew Sans would hate it. And, if Papyrus were honest (and he valued honesty very much), he himself would quickly grow bored. City life was just what they were suited for.

He just hoped Frisk was likewise suited to it, for good or ill: he only wanted their happiness after all.

They made it to the grocery store without incident. At first, Papyrus was going to walk right in, but a gentle tug pulled him up short. Frisk looked up at him, chewing on their bottom lip as they gestured to a young woman ringing a bell a few paces off, a tiny red bucket at her feet. Frisk made that gentle tug again, bouncing gently on their heels.

"VERY WELL, LIL PUP. IF YOU WANT TO." Papyrus pulled his hand away a moment to start digging into his inner pockets. "LETS SEE WHAT WE CAN DO..."

A little digging pulled out a few coins that Papyrus kept tightly wrapped so they wouldn't jingle, something he only did for the last month of the year. Usually the idea of carrying coins was silly, and if not for Frisk, he would have forgone with them even now. However, the Great Papyrus knew his Lil Pup, knew the depth of their kindness, so he had gone the extra mile to get those silly coin rollers and squirrel away what he could for just such an occasion.

Having fished out a few pennies, he handed them to Frisk, and watched with a warmth in his soul as the little child put them in the bucket.

After Frisk returned to his side, Papyrus led them in to start picking out their rations for the week. Papyrus considered investing in a fridge, but they were so expensive!

As it was, Papyrus gathered the vegetables, meat, eggs, sugar, lard, flour, and various other goodies he would need to make sure they had decent meals for the week. To no one's surprise, least of all his, Frisk quietly slipped both ketchup and chocolate things into the basket. Papyrus did not have the heart to put them back, instead pretending he didn't notice until he went to the front, then putting on a quiet little mime act about thinking it over until ultimately deciding it was something they needed.

Frisk quietly insisted on carrying one of the bags, which Papyrus did not mind.

They made their way home again, coming out to find that it had begun once again to snow. Already the ground was covered in half a foot of the stuff, more than enough to give Frisk trouble walking. Papyrus watched them lift their little legs as high as they could for each tiny step, well aware of their body shivering as the cold made it through their little shoes.

Papyrus made a note to see about getting them boots.

About halfway back to their apartment, Papyrus saw the opening of an alleyway that he knew could cut their travel time. Usually, such laziness was beneath him, but Papyrus had a tiny human to worry about. "COME THIS WAY, LIL PUP! WE DO NOT WANT THE KETCHUP TO GET COLD BEFORE WE GOT HOME!"

Frisk smiled, a wheezy giggle escaping at the ludicrousy the statement, despite the tacit legitimacy of the concerns. Papyrus narrowed his stride, slowing so Frisk could keep up more easily without him needing to stop entirely (as he did not want his joints to freeze).

The shine of a blade was the only warning before Papyrus felt something sharp against his throat. "Tis the season, right pal? Hows about ya donate to the needy?"

Papyrus went still, slowing his breathing as he took in his situation. Whoever the person was behind him was a head shorter, likely trying to seem taller by going for his throat. The technique might have worked, if not for the body heat coming off of him being far more obvious in the cold. The knife was sharp, but small, more like a knife to chop vegetables with than a proper weapon.

Not a professional, then, were they.

"LIL PUP? WATCH CLOSELY! I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU SOME EXCELLENT SELF DEFENSE TECHNIQUES!!" Papyrus said, genuinely cheerful.

"What?" The stranger asked.

Papyrus grabbed the wrist holding the knife to his throat. "REMEMBER THAT, IF YOU CAN, BRUTE FORCE IS A GREAT WAY TO SUBDUE AN OPPONENT," Papyrus explained, holding the arm firmly and pulling it away just enough that he could gently hand the grocery bags to Frisk, who was such a good helper to keep them off the wet ground for him. He had to switch hands at one point, which was made more difficult by the assailant starting to pound on his back in an attempt to make him let go, but they didn't have enough leverage to follow through.

Once the food was safe, Papyrus continued. "BUT UNLIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOU, LIL PUP, ARE NOT QUITE YET AS STRONG. SO LET'S LOOK AT SOME MORE CLEVER WAYS! FOR EXAMPLE, SEE HERE?" And Papyrus twisted the man's arm a bit to point at a bit of his wrist, where a vein was starting to throb as he clutched his knife for dear life.

"Let me go, let me go, let go I'm sorry-" the man started to beg.

"THIS LITTLE SPOT IN THE WRIST IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR GRIPPING THINGS!! IT DOES NOT TAKE MUCH PRESSURE AT ALL TO SIMPLY-" And gently, ever so gently, since Papyrus did not want to actually harm the poor educational volunteer, he pressed his thumb into the fragile carpals. The man dropped the knife into the snow. "-POP THE FIST RIGHT OPEN! BUT KEEP IN MIND THIS IS NOT A GOOD WAY TO DEAL WITH GUNS! BUT WE CAN COVER THAT ANOTHER TIME."

"Oh shit oh shit-"

"LANGUAGE, MY IMPROMPTU PARTNER! NOW, WHERE WAS I? OH, YES." Papyrus re-positioned the arm back where it had been when it had had the knife against him. "ONCE YOU HAVE DISARMED YOUR ASSAILANT, YOU HAVE A TINY WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY TO EITHER DO DAMAGE OR MAKE DISTANCE BETWEEN YOU. IN THIS CASE, THE ASSAILANT IS SHORTER THAN ME, SO A HEADBUTT WOULD NOT BE EFFECTIVE. HOWEVER!!" For this part, Papyrus lifted his leg. "AT ANY HEIGHT!! FOOT STOMPING CAN BE A VERY GOOD TACTIC!! TO BEST EFFECT, IT SHOULD BE DONE CLOSE AFTER MAKING THE PERSON DROP THE KNIFE."

Papyrus stomped gently but firmly on the man's toes, careful not to break anything. He let go of the arm at the same time, kneeling down to scoop up the dropped knife. "IF DONE WELL, THE TWO INCONVENIENT ACTIONS SHOULD GIVE YOU AN OPENING TO RUN AWAY!!" he explained, wiping snow off the makeshift weapon as he turned around to look down at the startled, scared human that had joined them. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR VOLUNTEERING!! WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR KNIFE BACK?"

"K-keep it!" The guy yelped, running off.

Papyrus repressed his laughter. "AN EARLY CHRISTMAS GIFT!! HOW GENEROUS!! WASN'T THAT NICE OF HIM, LIL PUP?"

Frisk looked between Papyrus and the retreating form. They offered a soft smile, but they were shivering from the cold.

Papyrus carefully tucked the knife into his pocket, then took the bags back. "YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT. WE SHOULD GET HOME AND SHOW SANS ALL THE FOOD WE GOT. I DO HOPE THE KETCHUP IS NOT TOO COLD."

Frisk giggled quietly again, once more wading through the snow. Papyrus was glad of it, glad to see them still their cheerful self, unworried.

It was all he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the OG mobtale comics you can probably tell what [comic this was inspired by](https://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/post/138864318052/where-is-the). Thank you to [AgentBengalTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBengalTiger/pseuds/AgentBengalTiger) for finding the url link again for me (as i couldn't find it)!! <3
> 
> Merry Giftmas!!


End file.
